


Fixing Abby

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), TheTwiceNamed



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Drunk Driving, F/F, Huffbach, O'Solo - Freeform, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwiceNamed/pseuds/TheTwiceNamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby hasn’t been herself lately. Kelley and Hope decide they’re going to take matters into their own hands to bring the responsible and confident Abby Wambach back to the forefront. This is going to climax into a prompt from Abbyforever - “I’m suckered for smut of course Abby with O’Solo!!!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Rating: T
> 
> Chapter Summary: Kelley and Hope surprise Abby with a visit. Hope gives the older woman grief about her DUI, and Kelley just wants to hug her sad ex-teammate.
> 
> Author Notes:  
> Hello everyone,  
> I made this multiple chapters and actually have some plot because Abbyforever (Ao3) gave me this prompt, “I’m suckered for smut of course Abby with O’Solo!!!! Lesbian and everybody can thank me later bc I’m sure it will be something”. She has always reviewed on everything I’ve written. I’m very grateful for her as a supporter of my work. So I wrote this especially for her. I hope she likes it :)
> 
> Side note: I didn’t originally plan to write the prompt like this. Everyone keeps posting stuff about the DUI on my dashboard. I kind of wrote this half to make myself feel better about all of the controversy. Sorry to bring up/skate over this really heavy topic in my writing.  
> Thank You.

Abby’s heart hurt. She missed her teammates. The legendary forward knew that for her, it had been the right decision to retire, but everyday she missed her life with the national team more and more. They were her family. She couldn’t just be expected to not miss them. She had been playing with some of them for over fourteen years. Younger players deserved a chance to make their mark though, and Abby was all too happy to give them that opportunity to shine.

Her old teammates still texted her, but it wasn’t the same. Everyday the texts were less and less frequent. Only Hope and Kelley really understood how much she was hurting. The two women had been dating for over three years now, and had invited the now retired forward to share their bed many times. Unlike with other people, Hope did not see Abby as a threat to her relationship with the bubbly defender.

The lead keeper had dated Abby off and on before she found her current girlfriend. The older woman had been left in the cold suddenly and without much warning. It was Kelley’s idea to include Abby in the their relations off and on. She felt bad for breaking up the little thing her teammates had going, and it didn’t hurt that the forward also had a rockin’ body.

A knock at the door made Abby get up from her couch where she had been watching the recording of the recent friendly match against Columbia. Mallory Pugh was easily the next best thing on the USWNT roster. The fans loved her, and the retired woman had to admit that she too would have liked to have played beside her. The girl had the same fire that Alex Morgan had when Abby first met her. The older woman absentmindedly opened the door; she was too lost in her thoughts to even think to check the peephole.

Abby didn’t have time to react as arms wrapped around her hugging her tightly. The retired forward looked down seeing only a mass of brown hair. “Who is this?” She asked out loud not really liking physical contact with most people let alone a stranger.

She was worried for a moment before hearing Hope’s voice from behind the body that had wound itself tightly around her. “It’s only been a couple months, and you don’t even recognize your old teammates anymore.”

It was obvious now that the woman that smelled like strawberries was Kelley O’Hara. The older woman wanted to cry. She hadn’t expected Hope and Kelley to show up at her door, but she couldn’t be more grateful. Life was really sucking for her right now, and she needed them now more than ever. Out of everyone on the USWNT, these were the two that meant the most to her.

Kelley finally let go allowing Hope and Abby to share an awkward hug of their own. Hope wasn’t really a hugger, but she gave it her best shot where Kelley and Abby were concerned. The two tall women pulled apart. The older woman’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. The Squirrel rushed back in squeezing her tightly. “Oh Abs, don’t cry. We missed you so much too.”

Hope put her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder pulling her away from their old teammate. The defender looked at her sheepishly remembering what they had talked about before taking a taxi to Abby’s house. Hope looked at the tearful woman, her face stern. “You've been fucking up a lot lately.”

A tear fell down the older woman's face, but she quickly wiped it away embarrassed. “I know, and I took full responsibility. It won't happen-”

Hope cut in, “You’re damn fucking right it won't happen again. It shouldn't have even happened in the first place. We had to calm Jill down from flying here and talking to you herself.” The keeper was obviously referring to the DUI that happened the week prior. The head coach of the national team had been furious when she had gotten the news. She expected better of her once star player. The team had stopped the British woman from flying out to Abby, but they, including a pleading Dawn, couldn’t stop her from sending some very choice text messages.

The ex-forward hung her head embarrassed by her actions. Kelley knew they were there to have a conversation with Abby, but they were also there to remind her that the duo would always be there for her. The younger woman’s hand reached up cupping the taller woman’s cheek wiping away the tears as they fell. She leaned up onto the very tips of her toes to place a soft kiss on her sometimes lover’s mouth.

Hope watched on with a dispassionate look on her face, but inside she was being torn up. Her now ex-husband had made her look bad in the media with a DUI of his own. She wanted to be mad at Abby. The forward had done this at the worst possible time for the national team. Five of the players had just made a big splash in the media with their ‘Equal Play, Equal Pay’ claim. A bigger part of her was concerned for her past lover. She recognized a pain that she could relate to in Abby’s eyes. It scared her more than she was willing to admit. She feared if they didn’t step in now, things would continue to spiral. They had once, a long time ago, for the keeper.

Kelley finished kissing the taller woman. Abby was a good three inches taller than Hope making the shorter girl really stretch up to kiss her. She left her hand on her friend’s cheek rubbing circles with her thumb. “You just missed you didn’t, Abs?”

The defender was more perceptive than most. She knew what the DUI and everything else had been about. Abby was missing her family. She was regretting her retirement when she saw them out having fun without her. They were there now to let her know they had not forgotten her. Hope, however, still wanted to let their friend know they were disappointed. She wasn’t going to go along with Kelley’s plan of an all night love making session until she made that point very clear.

“You have no idea, Squirrel,” Abby said smiling down at the short woman. Hope scoffed causing both of them to turn their heads sharply in her direction.

Hope stood off to the side refusing to melt just yet. “How could you do that?” She threw her hands up in frustration before beginning to pace the room. Kelley held onto Abby softening the verbal blows that were coming from her girlfriend. “After you saw the trouble Jerremy’s DUI caused me!”

Hope’s voice raised an octave becoming near hysterical. The ex-forward untangled her body from the defender’s arms. She strode across her living room grabbing the keeper. Hope struggled, but Abby was stronger forcing her to look her directly in the face. “Listen good Hope, because I’m not saying this again. I fucked up, ok? I know that, and I have been thoroughly punished by my family and the media. Sarah won’t even talk to me right now.”

The two women stared at each other, Abby willing Hope to understand her and Hope searching for the sincerity of her ex-teammates face. The keeper nodded finding whatever she was looking for in the taller woman’s gaze. Hope let a smirk play on her lips. “We know all about you and Sarah’s issues. She says you have been nothing but a depressing mope around the house.”

“That’s why she’s visiting her parents. So we can come here and fix you back to the old Abby again,” Kelley helpfully chimed in. Her girlfriend wanted to roll her eyes but refrained. The defender always had a bad habit about over sharing. Hope would have been more tactful with that particular information.  

Suddenly everything made sense to Abby. Sarah hadn’t left because she was upset; she had purposely left for the weekend so the ex-forward could spend time with her friends. Her wife knew about her past relations with her teammates. Sarah had even been included in a couple of those fun times after they had met, but never had she wanted to be included with Hope and Kelley. She realized that Abby had a special bond with those two. Besides, she knew that Abby loved them, but she was really in love with only her. It was the main reason she left for the weekend. She wanted the players to remind her wife of who she used to be. That strong confident woman she had fallen in love with.

Hope could already see some of the old forward shining through. It would take some effort, but they had the whole weekend to work. Of course, with all of them involved that meant lots of sex, food, and maybe even a little one-on-one soccer. It was going to be one hell of a weekend that was for sure.

* * *

 

 

[ **Here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **is my master list of prompts and you can leave your own prompt** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **or in the comments.**


	2. Sex :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Kelley bring out the old Abby in a most delicious way.

The three had settled down to watch some TV. The atmosphere had been tense after their earlier conversation, but with Kelley curled up snuggling between the two older women, things were finally starting to calm down. Kelley had claimed the right of “Kelley Sandwich” - a rule that had been created years ago after a lost bet that the defender loved to abuse. More often than not, it was to defuse a situation that Abby and/or Hope had made weird. Having the two ‘alpha’ women hold Kelley between them allowed them to calm and think before things got too heated.

Hope reached around Kelleys head where it was tucked into her shoulder to run her fingers through Abby’s short hair. Abby’s eyes slid closed at the feeling, her attention no longer on whatever comedy show had been playing on the TV. It felt amazing to have the keeper’s long fingers carding through her hair, scratching lightly against her scalp. Hope had always loved to play with the forward’s hair, even when she’d first started playing for the WNT, and Abby’s hair had been much longer. There was something about it that enticed her. Admittedly, it was probably the way Abby reacted to her touching the soft strands.

Although the TV show was entertaining, Kelley couldn’t quite focus on it. She began to fidget after only thirty minutes of sitting in the same place. Keeping still had never been her strong suit. Squirrels, after all, had to be constantly on the move. She had been screened for ADHD, but it seemed her boundless energy had nothing to do with that. She was still a little bitter that her team had tricked her into that doctor’s visit. Though, in all fairness, she had gotten her revenge a week later with a particularly ruthless prank. She’d run laps for two weeks after Jill had been caught in the crossfire of that one.

The Squirrel's hand began to wonder, tracing random patterns across her former teammate’s thigh. The older woman’s breath hitched. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed the defender’s teasing touch.

Hope smirked when she looked over and noticed the terribly mischievous look on Kelley’s face. Kelley loved to play with her food before she ate it. She was constantly teasing the keeper at team functions with light touches that could be easily played off as accidental. They drove Hope mad, often ending in very passionate night of love making after the event.

The keeper removed her hand from the short blonde hair to cup Abby’s cheek. The ex-forward looked over at her, lust in her astonishingly blue eyes. Hope had not seen that particular look on her lover’s face in a very long time and it sent a shiver down her spine. It wasn’t quite their Abby, but God was it close. “Are you just going to let her tease you like that?”

The older woman’s eyes darkened at Hope’s words, and her tongue slipped across her bottom lip. Desire built like a nuclear reaction in her chest. Her fingers itched with the need to touch, to grab, to hold. Sarah had to have known this was coming; she wouldn’t have given her a carte blanche otherwise. And now, on this couch in the dark, she would not turn away such a gift.

In an instant, Kelley’s hand was trapped tightly in Abby’s, stopping it in its path along her thigh. Abby looked into the defender’s wide eyes, then back down at their joined hands. Gently, she turned Kelley’s hand over and ran her thumb over the soft but clammy skin. She looked back into the younger girl’s eyes and then brought their hands up to press a kiss to Kelley’s palm. Suddenly, she was pressing into the defender’s small frame, leaning into her heavily as their mouths clashed in a mess of lips and teeth and tongues. Abby gripped the sides of Kelley’s shirt and pulled her closer, needing more contact between them.

Hope scooted forward on the couch so her chest was against Abby’s strong back and wrapped her arms around the forward. Her hands rubbed under Abby’s shirt and brushed over taut abs that rippled under her ministrations. The keeper loved to watch Kelley and Abby together. She always had. Kelley was an amazing kisser, and the forward wasn’t half bad either. Watching them make out, now, had Hope wet and wriggling against the cushions of the couch.

“Fuck,” Abby groaned, as Hope’s hand began to wonder south. “Bedroom. Now.”

Abby swooped Kelley into her lap and stood from the couch, groaning when Kelley wrapped her legs around her waist and brought her hot center against Abby’s abs. Kelley giggled and nipped at Abby’s bottom lip. Hope rolled her eyes and pushed Abby towards the bedroom hallway, eager to get things moving.

As they entered the bedroom, Kelley yelled giddily, “Flying Squirrel!”

Abby laughed and tried to set the girl slowly back onto her feet, “I’m too old for Flying Squirrel, Kell.”

The defender pouted and wrapped her legs tighter around Abby’s hips. “Flying Squirrel, or I’m staying up here, you overgrown tree.”

Abby looked to Hope for help, but the keeper only smiled and shrugged as if to say, “This seems like a ‘you’ problem.”

Finally relenting, Abby gripped the younger girl under her arms, “Okay punk, Flying Squirrel it is,” and tossed a squealing Kelley O’Hara through the air toward the bed. She bounced once, then twice before she landed in a fantastic impression of a starfish. Her body shook with cackling laughter and when she finally looked back up at Abby, her hazel eyes were wet with tears from laughing so hard and her pupils were blown wide with arousal. There was just something about the way Abby could toss her around that got her soaking wet every damn time. 

She loved when Abby dominated her completely, loved that she didn’t have to surrender to Abby. Abby could and would take what she wanted. Hope was dominant, but Abby was so much rougher. She wasn’t afraid of hurting Kelley. She knew that her smaller size didn’t mean that she couldn’t take it.

Hope wrapped her arms around Abby again and gripped the bottom of her shirt. In an instant, Abby’s shirt and bra were on the floor and Hope’s hands were cupping her breasts and biting along her neck and shoulder. Abby spun in the keeper’s arms and wrenched her forward into a bruising kiss. She bit and sucked on Hope’s full bottom lip as she pulled and ripped at buttons and zippers. Hope’s hands shoved at Abby’s sweats and her hands grabbed greedily at perfect, tanned flesh. Soon they stood panting into each other’s mouths in only a soaked pair of Calvin Klein briefs and an equally drenched La Perla thong. Abby stared into Hope’s devastatingly blue eyes and, without breaking their gaze, slid her hands over Hope’s smooth round ass and squeezed hard. It was a claim made without words and the normally controlled keeper trembled at the promise of it.

Finally, the two older woman turned on Kelley. They weren’t at all surprised to find her completely naked and staring back at them. Her eyes were hooded, bottom lip trapped between her teeth, legs spread, fingers glistening as they pumped desperately in and out of her dripping pussy. She reached out with her other hand, grabbing for Abby, begging her to come closer and taste.

Abby's mouth was suddenly very dry. She could not look away and she found her feet moving on their own volition, bringing her closer to the bed. She could still remember the first time she’d ever tasted the defender. Kelley who tasted like a whiskey sour on a sweaty summer night, tangy and heady, intoxicating and invigorating all at once. Her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell forward onto her hands. She crawled up the bed, kicking off her briefs as she did, until she hovered between Kelley’s spread legs.

Abby pressed a kiss to the inside of each of Kelley’s freckled and scarred knees before sinking to her elbows and diving her tongue deep into Kelley’s gaping pussy. Dragging her tongue out of Kelley’s entrance up and over her clit, through coarse brown curls and up to the girl’s belly where she planted a wet, open-mouthed kiss. She looked up at the defender’s face. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was open in a soundless moan. The younger girl’s hips bucked, searching out Abby’s tongue again making the forward smirked.

She threw a forearm across the girl’s hips, pinning them down to the bed. Kelley’s eyes flew open and she looked down into Abby’s dark blue eyes. “Stay still, little one. If you move, I will stop. Understand?” Kelley nodded eagerly.

“With your words, little one.” Hope and Kelley both moaned at the rough, low tone of the ex-forward’s voice.

“Yes, Abby. I understand,” she half-whispered, half-moaned. As soon as the words passed Kelley’s lips, Abby’s tongue was plunging back inside, fucking her lover in earnest. Stopping only to lick along her puffy lips, nibble at the soft, sensitive skin of her pussy, and nuzzle her nose against Kelley’s hard clit. All of it was so much and so fucking perfect that it took all of Kelley’s focus to keep still, not afraid of anything in that moment except Abby stopping.

Hope watched from her seat at the edge of the bed. She had pushed aside the ruined fabric of her emerald lace thong and was stroking her clit softly. She had forgotten how wet it made her to watch someone else fuck her girlfriend. She was dripping, her juices smeared across the insides of her thighs and pooling in a small wet spot beneath her on the bed. 

More than Abby eating out her girlfriend, though, what Hope couldn’t tear her eyes away from was Abby’s perfect ass sticking up in the air. Her knees were spread slightly and her hips swayed as she licked eagerly at Kelley’s pussy, and it was the most tempting sight Hope had ever seen. She loved Abby’s ass. She was obsessed truthfully. She loved the way it felt in her hands, and loved the way it looked with her teeth marks on it, loved the way Abby’s perfect little asshole tasted. She had fucked Abby’s ass well and often when they’d been together. More than once the forward had limped into practice after a night when Hope had been a little over zealous. Pia, their coach at the time, knew what was going on, but never said anything outright. She only sent pointed glares Hope’s way now and again. Just the memory had the pace of Hope’s fingers increasing and a desperate, pathetic moan escaped her lips.

The moan must have been loud enough for Abby to hear, because the blonde looked over her shoulder at Hope, fingers taking the place of her tongue temporarily. She took in the keeper’s hooded eyes, her flushed face, her very expensive and completely ruined thong. She smirked, “Well, Solo, you gunna stare at it or are you gunna do something about it?”

Hope gaped at her. Abby smiled even bigger, “Come on, you little ass fiend. Remind me why I missed you so much,” and she turned back to Kelley without another word.

Hope rose up on her knees and shuffled forward. At first, she just reached out her hands and reverently smoothed them across the warm flesh of Abby’s ass. She squeezed and raked her nails lightly down the cheeks, leaving light red lines in her wake. Abby groaned into Kelley’s pussy. She needed more.

Hope leaned down until her face was inches away from the forward’s puckered pink hole. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss just below, against the soft skin of Abby’s perineum - always such a sensitive spot for the older woman. She pressed soft kisses all around Abby’s asshole but didn’t touch it. Her hands ran up and down the blonde’s thighs traveling over her ass and up her back. 

Abby growled and she pulled away from Kelley again, the young defender letting out a high pitched whine. She reached back and grabbed a handful of Hope’s dark brown locks and pushed the girl’s face roughly into her ass, “Fucking eat my ass already, Hope. Eat it! I want to feel that perfect little mouth of yours on me and I want it now.” She ground her ass back against Hope’s nose and mouth and the vibrations of Hope’s guttural moan reverberated up her spine. At the first firm stroke of Hope’s tongue against her tight ring of muscle, Abby threw her head back and let out a moan that was more the roar of a lioness. “Oh. Fuck. Yes. Just like that, my good girl. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Abby collapsed back over Kelley, content that her girl wouldn’t stop her ministrations. She wrapped her lips around the younger girl’s clit and flicked it with her tongue as she plunged two fingers deep inside of her. At the exact same time, Hope thrust her tongue past the ring of muscle and started fucking her ass with her tongue, hard and fast. Abby groaned into Kelley’s pussy causing her to moan as well. Kelley was so damn close to cumming but she needed more, she needed to be filled.

Abby sensed this though and decided in an instant that, if they were going to cum, they were going to cum together and Kelley was far too close to the edge for her liking. Abby pulled her mouth and fingers away and Kelley was nearly in tears with frustration.

The blonde slid up her younger lover’s body and away from Hope’s greedy mouth, grabbing rough handfuls of skin and biting at her nipples until they were face to face, blue eyes boring into hazel.

“You’re going to cum for me, little one. But not until I want you to. Understand?” Kelley nodded and then squeaked as Abby landed a hard slap against her tit.

“Fuck! Yes! Fuck I understand! I understand.”

Abby stared down at her, eyes tracing over her face and reading the girl’s eyes. “Good,” she said, and crashed her mouth against Kelley’s in a kiss that was anything but tender. It was rough and it was biting and Abby fucked Kelley’s mouth open with her tongue, claiming the girl as her own. One hand came to rest firmly against the defender’s freckled and flushed throat and, with the other, she thrust three fingers deep inside her dripping wet pussy. Kelley gasped into her mouth.

Hope watched. She often watched. This time, though, she saw what she was watching for, their Abby. The Abby they knew and loved was back. She dove enthusiastically back into the blonde’s ass, fucking it with her tongue, licking with abandon. She knew she could take what she wanted from the ex-forward. It was gladly given. Their Abby was with them again.

“Oh shit, Hope,” Kelley said as a fourth finger joined the others, her breath coming in pants as she was fucked relentlessly, stretched by Abby’s strong fingers. The forward had moved from the defender’s mouth to her neck, sucking and biting and leaving big, dark hickies in her wake. “Holy fuck. Abby is fucking me so good. I can feel her her so deep I’m so...so fucking close.” The last part came as a whine. Abby curled her fingers inside of the younger girl and bit down hard on her pulse point and any more words were lost to the overwhelming feeling of it all. Her neck had always been her weakness - the one spot that could send her to her knees or send her back arching off the bed.

Hope knew that Abby wouldn’t let up on the keeper’s girlfriend until she, too, had cum. She knew that Abby, left to her own devices, would fuck them both unconscious unless she came.  Hope redoubled her efforts, bringing the thumb of one hand to press hard against Abby’s clit and the other hand to scissor Abby’s asshole open, spreading it wide so her tongue could lap and flick at the inner walls.

Abby whimpered at the added sensation despite herself. It had been so long since her ass had received such a thorough tending to. Sarah had always refused to add that aspect into their sex lives. She loved Sarah, she did. But fuck did she miss the way it felt to be fucked open and gaped, to have her ass worshipped and her pussy fucked at the same time. 

Kelley and Abby were both close to their peaks, their chests sweaty and their hard nipples rubbing against each other with every breath. Abby adjusted her angle so the heel of her palm rubbed viciously against Kelley’s clit as her fingers curled up into the front wall of her pussy. Kelley screamed Abby’s name.  

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Oh god, Abby, can I cum? Please please can I cum I’m so close. Please, Abby, let me cum,” Kelley begged, nearly sobbing with the effort to hold herself back, teetering on the edge of oblivion. 

“Do it,” Abby hissed into her mouth, and then bit down hard on her lip. She thrust her fingers one last time deep into Kelley and ground her hand against the girl’s clit. Kelley’s head snapped back, crying out her orgasm. Hope heard her lover’s words and - wanting the two to come as one - thrust two fingers hard into Abby’s entrance, fingers curling to reach her g-spot. One, two, and then three thrusts and the effect was nearly instantaneous. Abby’s back arched and every muscle in her body tensed. She came, squirting over Hope’s fingers and face, something she hadn’t been able to do since quitting soccer. Her whole body seized with the intensity of her orgasm and black spots danced at the edge of her vision.

Kelley’s orgasm was less spectacular, but no less reality rocking. Her juices didn’t spray out over Abby, but they did cover the forward’s hand and pool beneath them and every inch of her skin hummed.

Abby collapsed heavily on top of Kelley, careful not to crush her, but not caring whether the defender could feel her weight. As long as Kelley could breath that was all that mattered. The two women’s chests heaved as they struggled to return their breathing to normal. Kelley clung tightly to her friend and lover, hands running up and down her back to soothe Abby down from the high of her orgasm.

Hope looked on from behind, her face slowly transforming from a wide grin to a petulant pout as she came to realize that reciprocation wasn’t going to come from either of her girls any time soon. 

“I’ll be back,” she huffed, not that either woman was listening at this point. She went back out to the living room and flipped the TV to the on-demand listings. If Abby wasn’t going to get her off, then the least she could do was foot the bill for some decent lesbian porn. Clicking through the selection she picked ‘Women’s Prison: Fuck or Be Fucked’ and settled back into the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for the read. Don’t forget to comment. There is another chapter or two coming.


End file.
